1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having an improved backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a kind of output apparatus that converts electrical information into visual information to display the visual information for users. Examples of display devices include a television, a monitor, and various kinds of portable terminals (for example, a smart phone, a tablet and the like).
Some display devices include a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) display, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display, an Active-Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) display, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and an Electronic Paper Display (EPD).
Since the LCD is light in weight and thin in size and has relatively low power consumption, it is widely used in various applications, such as a television, a monitor, a portable display, and the like.
The LCD may include a display panel and a backlight unit to supply light to the display panel. Since the LCD displays information in the form of images using light passed through the display panel, the quality of images that are displayed on the LCD is greatly influenced by the brightness of light and brightness uniformity of the light provided from the backlight unit.
Some LCDs use a side type backlight unit including a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) disposed along the side(s) of a display panel and a light guide plate. However, recently, some LCDs have adopted a direct type backlight unit configured by disposing, behind a display panel, a light source module in which LEDs having low power consumption and high brightness properties are arranged on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
However, in the direct type backlight unit, particularly, in a direct type backlight unit including white or blue LEDs, brightness “Mura” due to non-uniform brightness distribution and color “Mura” due to non-uniformity of color contrast may be generated.